The Suite Life of Zack, Cody& Hannah
by bkwrm94
Summary: What happens when the characters from two wildly popular Disney Channel shows meet...and then get mixed up in each other's homes? A fun, mysterious story about what happens when things are messed up...for the worst.
1. Introduction

**The Suite Life of Zack, Cody, & Hannah**

_**A Suite Life/ Hannah Montana X-over**_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Enjoy….**

**A/N: This is a story of how characters from the Suite Life meet characters from Hannah Montana. It switches Points of View from all the principle characters. Don't worry about getting ****confused,**** I'll name the character before they begin their…talking, if you will.**

**Introduction**

_London_

If you don't know me, then you must be the dumbest person alive because I am London Tipton. My daddy owns Tipton industries. We have hotels in Tokyo, Paris, Rio…uh…uh…and other places where rainforests used to be.

I live in the Boston Tipton, one of _my_ most favoritest. That's where Mr. Moseby works at the front desk. Moseby is like a second daddy. He's actually in my photo albums more than Daddy!

Another person who I like to talk to is Maddie. She's the candy counter girl. She's _really _smart, too.

Oh yeah…before I go on—I should say: I'm not smart. So don't expect smartical sayings coming out of my mouth!

Daddy called me one morning and told me that he just got me tickets to go to Malibu. But he got a few extras…_five_ extra. So I had to find _five_ people who wanted to go to Malibu. Someone who _never_ gets to go on vacations, who likes adventure….

Well, I better find someone. The flight leaves _tomorrow_! BUT WHO WANTS TO GO?

-------------------------------------------

**This is my first fanfic; but expect TONS more. Please R&R. This is only the intro...expect more**


	2. Chapter 1: Malibu Bound

**Chapter One**

**Malibu-Bound**

_Maddie_

Let me tell ya: the last thing I expected was what happened that day.

I was just finishing up making change for some old lady, who made sure she gave _exact_ change. Finally I lost it and shouted, "Lady, I'll just give you your stinkin change!"

She got mad, I'll tell you that, but come on! You do NOT need exact change; penny for penny.

After Granny Exact Change left, the elevator _dinged_ opened and out came London. Don't get me wrong, I like London and sometimes I go along for the ride to get nice things. (_yeah__, I know it's wrong!_) But sometimes she can be a little—

"Maddie, do you know anyone who wants to go to Malibu?" she asked.

--spoiled?

"M-_Malibu_?"

"Yeah, it's in…in…OH I DON'T KNOW!" she cried. "It's not in Boston! Great…now I'm dizzy…."

"London, I know where Malibu is," I explained. (London isn't that bright). "But, you said you need someone to go!"

"Yeah, know anyone?"

I rolled my eyes. "Um…_me_! I haven't been on vacation since…actually, I have _never_ been on vacation!"

"You really wanna go?" London asked. "Tomorrow is when I'm going!"

"Tomorrow? You couldn't have told me _earlier_?"

"I just found out today!" she whined. "Sue me."

"Really?" Then I could get money.

London scoffed. "Just find four others who wanna go."

"Ask Moseby, he'll want to," I told her. "I'll ask the twins."

"Great, this'll be the best trip ever!" she squealed. "Just ask your parents, kay?"

"Look, London, I highly doubt they'll let me," I protested. "It's last minute."

"You can sleepover in my suite tonight!" she suggested. "We can play hide-and-seek in my closet!"

"Can we try on your clothes? Go down the big tube race in Hat Land?" I love London's closet.

"Anything…if you can come."

"I don't see why I _shouldn't_ be able to," I muttered. Mom and Dad wouldn't miss me that much. They'd probably be arguing the whole entire time I was gone. And my booger-of-a-brother Liam would be fine without me. "I ask as soon as I see if Zack and Cody can come."

"Just let me know," London instructed. "And we _have_ to be up at the crack of noon!"

"Dawn…?" I corrected. "You mean _dawn_?"

"Sure…dawn—whatever _that_ means!"

I rolled my eyes. "Just go tell Moseby!"

"RIGHT!" As she went off to his office, I put up the little CLOSED sign on the counter and skipped over to the elevator. Yes I skipped. Hey, it was my first vacation ever!

_Mr. Moseby_

As manager of a hotel, you must imagine the _huge_ responsibility that comes with it. However, it is hard to do that when Demon Number One and Demon Number Two are running around my hotel causing _havoc_ every chance they get! I swear they want to ruin me!

I was in my office just finishing a very important phone call…don't say anything but it was with my mommy!

Anyway, I wasn't at all surprised when London came into my office. I thought of four possible reasons:

She wanted someone to help her

She wanted someone thrown in… "the Tipton Dungeon"

Mr. Tipton told her no and she wants to ask me and I read off a fax I received from Mr. Tipton.

Or d) All of the above.

But what she came in to tell me left me utterly baffled.

"Hi, Moseby," she said. "What'cha doing?"

I moaned. "Just looking at the percentage of income and how they've increased and how to improve profit."

She stared at me blankly. "What'cha doing?"

I rolled my eyes. _Dingbat_, I thought. "_Stuff!_" I replied like she was a two year-old. Actually, I think a two year- old is smarter. But I wouldn't tell an _heiress _that. I could lose my job!

"Well stop, because I got something you absolutely _cannot_ refuse!"

"What would that be, London?"

"Daddy bought me tickets to Malibu, I don't know where it is and I am NOT going to try and remember because I got really, really dizzy and…what was I saying?"

"Malibu…?"

"OH!" she giggled. "Daddy gave me five extra tickets and Maddie might go and…I thought you deserved it. Want to go?"

I was in shock. London usually gloated that she was going someplace wonderful and fancy.

"Really, London?"

"If you don't want to—"

"NO I WANT TO GO!!" I shrieked. "Let me call Skippy and tell him I'm going. Oh, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow," she explained. "At the crack of noon!"

"You mean dawn?" I corrected.

"Sure…."

I rolled my eyes. _Don't say anything, Moseby. You're going to Malibu!_

_Maddie_

I rose up in the elevator to Suite 2330, Zack and Cody's suite. Their mom is the singer in the Lounge, Carey Martin. She's like another mother to me. I hope they come….

But Zack has a bit of crush on me…..

_Zack_

I had just stolen Cody's allowance when a knock on the door, caught my attention. "Zack, can you get that, Dear?"

"Sure, Mommy!" I called to her, wiping some change into my pocket. I opened the door and saw Maddie, my future wife.

"Hey, Sweet Thang!" I said.

"Hi, Zack," she said. "London wanted me to ask you something. But I'll need your brother and your mom here."

"MO-OM!" I screamed. "CODY! Maddie has something we need to hear!"

They rushed out, eager to hear what was going on. "What is something wrong?" my mom asked.

"No, but you'll love this!" she squealed. "London got tickets to Malibu _and_ she has five extra tickets!"

"Yawn…?" Cody moaned.

"And she asked me if you wanted to come!"

"WHAT?!" we all cried at once.

"She's leaving tomorrow at the crack of dawn," Maddie explained. "I need to know today so I can tell her."

"Please, Mom," Cody begged.

"Yeah, _please_!" I added. "You've always wanted a vacation. Now we get a free offer!"

"I don't know," Mom interrupted. "I have to sing in the Lounge…"

"Moseby's going too," Maddie said. "Carey, it'll be fun!"

"I still don't know…."

"We promise it'll be a vacation you won't soon forget!" I piped up. We all nodded and made a puppy-dog face. "Please?"

"I—FINE!"

Cody and I did our handshake, and Maddie joined in. "WE'RE GOING TO MALIBU!!!!"

And little did we know, our promise was one that we would keep…without really knowing it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter one! Read and review everyone! Chapter two will be up later today (hopefully). Thanks to my first review ever: charmed4eva112. Keep reading! (and reviewing)**


	3. Chapter 2: Weirdness Beyond Belief

**Chapter Two**

**1 Heiress + 1 Uptight Manager + 2 Mischievous Twins + 1 Single Mom + 1 Candy Counter Girl **

**Equals Weirdness Beyond Belief**

_Cody_

Seeing as the Airhead Heiress just told us about Malibu, we spent all day packing, finding what we really needed and what we really wanted. Most of it was what we really wanted.

I packed Blanky, (I can't leave without that!) two of my favorite books, (_Twins: When One is Smarter than the other_ and _Larry Cotter_) enough clothes to last the trip, and my favorite sweater vest.

Zack is hoping to hit it off with Maddie—that or meet a hot, California girl. Either one works for him. I just want an enjoyable vacation—one where nothing goes wrong. (Who am I kidding?) But I know it'll be fun.

Mom wants to get discovered. The whole time we were packing she was saying things like "Oh, what if a record producer is there and _I _get to sing for him?" and "Since it _is_ California, maybe there'll be some big singer and they'll meet me and I'll get discovered and be a HIT on the charts!"

"Mom, slow your roll!" I told her. "Take it one step at a time. Let's _get there _first."

Mom sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"Hey, when are they others coming?" Zack asked.

We had planned this thing where we'd all sit in our suite and talk and stuff. We should all be packed, too. We were trying to get Esteban and Arwin to come, but Esteban is going to Las Vegas for a Bellboy Convention and Arwin is going on a cruise with his mom (weird, I know).

About a minute or two after Zack said that, they came, London strolling in, in that Okay-I'm-Here-Praise-Me way. Maddie strolled in after, then Moseby.

"So, Carey, hoping to get discovered?" joked Moseby.

"_Yes_," Zack and I answered in unison.

We all sat down and quickly began talking about anything we felt like. We popped popcorn and watched TV and talked through that too.

As it turns out, we talked well into the night. 12 o'clock midnight, to be exact. When we saw the time, we all hit the bed as quickly as possible. London and Maddie went to London's suite and Moseby fell asleep on the floor. Oh, well, the sooner we wake him up, the better.

Malibu was less than eight hours away….

_Carey_

We woke up, 5 a.m. _sharp_. Zack and Cody didn't wake up right away, so I eventually had to roll them out of bed. Mr. Moseby woke up right away, seeing as he passed out on our floor at around nine.

After we showered and got ready, we rushed over to the airport to meet London.

Our flight would leave at 7 and it was an hour drive. I just hope London didn't literally mean the crack of noon….

_London_

I told you I wasn't very smart….

_Maddie_

Like I said, London and I are friends, but sometimes...I WANNA STRANGLE HER!! The dope really thought we had to wake up at the crack of noon so she didn't set her alarm until 9 o'clock…_two hours until after we were supposed to leave!_

Luckily, I woke up around six and saw the time. "LONDON!" I screamed. "OUR FLIGHT LEAVES IN AN HOUR AND WE AREN'T READY YET!!"

She woke up. "But I thought it left the crack of noon."

"It's dawn you DOLT!"

She didn't say anything about my insult, when she realized that the flight would be leaving without us if we didn't get there before seven.

"Oh," she said dumbly. "Well let's go!"

We showered, got our stuff on, grabbed our suitcases and ran out the door. "London, how will we get there?"

"THE LIMO!" London called who was behind me as we ran through the lobby. "It'll be out front!"

"London," I called back turned. "Why are you just shuffling along?"

"These are Aturo Vitali heels!" she squealed. "They _aren't _made for running!"

"OH COME ON!!" I screeched. She shuffled along and we hopped into the limo.

"To the airport and step on it!" London instructed. Then we rode away to the airport at top speed.

_Mr. Moseby_

When we didn't see London and Maddie at the airport, my first thought was one thing: She really thought we were getting up at the crack of noon...when is the crack of noon anyway?

"SEVEN A.M. FLIGHT TO MALIBU NOW BOARDING!" the intercom announced. I rolled my eyes.

"Looks like Maddie _won't _have that vacation after all," I told Carey.

"I feel bad," she said. "Maddie wanted that vacation more than ever." The woman at the gate took our tickets and we went through the doors.

"WAIT! WAIT!" cried a familiar voice.

We all whirled around.

_Carey_

London and Maddie ran in. Looking like maniacs. They looked like a mess. Maddie's hair was wild like her head was stuck in the sunroof of a limo.

London's was a big frizz ball. She looked like a troll doll. "I can't board!" she whined. "My hair!"

"You can fix it on the plane now let's go!" Moseby ordered. He ushered us all in through the gates.

We took our seats on the plane and tried to relax. I was next to Moseby who fell asleep instantly. Zack was next to Cody and they were across from Maddie and London, who were both frantically trying to fix their hair. People were taking out their camera phones and snapping pictures of London's train wreck hair. But no one really got any good ones since London paid two guys to stand in front of her.

It must be nice to be rich…. sigh

_London_

Aside from fixing my mess of hair, the flight was enjoyable. Oh, Malibu will be so nice!

_Maddie_

_I'm going to Malibu! I'm going to Malibu! Ha-ha-ha-ha!_

_Zack_

Malibu, get ready—the Zack is coming for ya!

_Cody_

Finally, Malibu here we come! In all its sunny, beach…iness! I can't wait!

--------------------------------------------------------------

**What'll happen when the gang lands in Malibu? Find out in Chapter 3! R&R. Spread the word everyone!**


	4. Chapter 3: Landing

**Chapter Three**

**Landing**

_Zack_

It was about a two or three hour flight, so I think everyone fell asleep. Well, Cody did. I know that because I drew on his face. (I wiped it off before he woke up!) But when the lady with the peanuts said, "Buckle your seat belts. We are now landing in Malibu!" I could hardly contain myself. Finally, we were in Malibu.

If they were sleeping, my friends woke up as soon as the announcement came on. No one could stand the wait. The plane lowered slowly, little by little. And with every little jerk was we lowered I got a little bit more excited.

The plane landed and I sighed. The trip…had begun!

_Cody_

Before we got to sightseeing and surfing and all that nice stuff, we had to check into our hotel—the California Tipton.

And the funniest thing: Mom, Zack, and I ended up in Suite 2330—only it was a two-bedroom suite; Mom finally got her own room and Zack and I still ended up sharing.

London, Maddie, and Moseby were on the same floor, London and Maddie next to us, Moseby two down.

We unpacked and settled in, but everyone wanted to hurry up and finish packing to find what Malibu had to offer….

_Mr. Moseby_

We all met up in the lobby, because we planned on leaving for the beach at two.

When we arrived, Carey and I went down to the sit by the water, it relaxes me so much! As we sat on the beach I noticed someone running down the beach. He looked very familiar….

"Carey," I said, tapping her on the shoulder, "doesn't that look like Robby Ray?"

"Robby…Ray…?" Carey asked me.

"Achey Brakey Heart?"

"_Oh_, _Robby Ray!_"

"What did you think I meant?" I asked.

"Oh, it was probably just your imagination, Mr. Moseby," Carey told me. "The stars _do_ live in California, but Robby Ray doesn't just jog down a beach… Good try, though!"

But Momma didn't raise liars….

_London_

While Moseby and Carey went down to the waves, Maddie, Cody, Zack, and me went to this dumpy little shack called Rico's Surf Shack. They sell water, pretzels, and I think you can rent surf boards...I'm not really so sure.

But this really, short, evil-looking boy was sitting on the counter, ordering this short kid around. The one who was working looked like Maddie and my age but he was much shorter.

"Rico, no one pays _five bucks_ for water," the employee said. "Heck, no one _brings _five bucks to a beach."

Time to prove another "poor person" wrong with a capital R!

"I do!" I called, walking over, fishing out some 100-dollar bills out of my purse.

"_London, don't!_" Maddie warned.

"Oh, Maddie—simple, naïve Maddie," I scoffed.

"It's pronounced NIGH-EEV!" she corrected me.

"L-London Tipton?!" the little boy cried. He hopped off the counter, grabbed my hand, kissed it, and said, "Rico at your service, _senorita_," Rico said, smoothly.

"Hello there," London said. "I'll have a water…um what's that guy's name?"

"Who? Him?" Rico asked. "Oh that's Jackson. He doesn't know how to have a fortune."

"_You're rich?_" I cried. "ME TOO!"

"Here, Miss Tipton," Jackson said shoving the water across the counter. "Five bucks."

"What's…five bucks?" I asked. "I only have hundreds."

"It's free for you, _chica_," Rico said.

"I'll have a water!" Maddie piped up. "London's my friend."

"Tough," Rico snapped.

"Here, just take the five bucks outa my check," Jackson said tossing Maddie a water bottle. "Don't worry about it."

I smiled. Someone had a crush on Maddie!

Maddie giggled. "Thanks, Jackson."

Jackson's cell rang. "Hello? Oh, hey, Miley. You're coming to the beach? We have some friends I want you to meet. Bring Lily and Oliver! Bye!"

"So, who's Miley?" Zack asked.

"My little sister," Jackson said. "She's great, you guys will love her...?"

"Oh, I'm Zack," said Zack. "And this is my twin, Cody."

"Hi." Jackson shook their hands. Just then a brunette girl ran up, grabbing a pretty blond girl by the hand followed by a boy with shaggy hair.

"Hi, bro!" the brunette said. "Who'd you want us to meet?"

"Miley, this is London Tipton, Maddie, Zack, and Cody," Jackson introduced.

"Hey y'all," she said. "I'm Miley, Miley Stewart."

"I'm Lily Truscott," the blond said.

"And I'm Oliver Oken," the boy said. He walked up to Maddie and said, "And may I say you two…are smokin'!"

Miley and Lily rolled their eyes. "Ignore him," Lily said. "How long you guys staying?"

"One week," Cody said. "We're from Boston."

"Boston, wow," Oliver said.

"I've been there," Miley said. "It was wild."

Lily gave her a look that said _Shh__Don't__ talk!_

"You guys wanna hang out?" Miley asked.

"Sure," we all cried in unison.

"Great, my shift is ending," Jackson said. "Why don't y'all come to our house? We live right by here. We can hang out the whole week you're here."

"Sure," I said.

Just then a man who looked tired came walking up with Carey and Moseby.

"That's our dad," Miley said. "He's—"

"Robby Ray!" Maddie cried. "Your dad is Robby Ray?"

"Yes indeed!" Jackson said.

"So he's rich?" I asked. I like rich people.

_Cody_

Mom came up talking to Robby Ray, probably talking about how she was a singer. Moseby was listening in.

"Dad," Miley called. "Look who we met!"

"Oh, your kids know my kids!" Mom had pointed out.

"You're London Tipton's mom?" Robby asked.

"Oh, no," Moseby said. "The twins are _hers_. We're from Boston. I'm kind of like London's dad. And Maddie is London's friend."

"Oh," Robby said. "Hey you guys wanna come to our house?"

"We were just going," Miley said.

"Well let's quit the gabbing!" Oliver cried. "Let's go."

We walked off, following Miley and her friends. I turned and looked at Rico calling after London, "I'll see you soon my _chica_" Then he purred.

Malibu was a strange place….

And cool, too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it ****kinda**** went a little fast. Next chapter should be up tomorrow. School and stuff like that. Enjoy! Soon we'll be getting into Miley, Lily, Oliver, Jackson, Rico, and Robby's POV.**

**--**_**Bkwrm94**_


	5. Chapter 4: Hannah's Number One Fannah

**Chapter Four**

**Hannah's Number One Fan…nah?**

_Cody_

If the Tipton Hotel we lived in wasn't so ritzy, fancy, big, expensive—long story short: if the Tipton Hotel wasn't a hotel, this house would be _heaven_. It was a huge house, right on the beach. You'd expect someone like…Hannah Montana to live there.

"Miley, I'm gonna take Carey and Mr. Moseby on a tour of the house," Robby said, "you guys can do something while we're walking."

"Okay, Daddy," Miley called back.

"So, what's it like in Boston?" Lily asked.

"Well, for one thing, it snows in Boston," I told her. "You guys ever seen snow?"

"Only once," Oliver said. "Miley, Lily, and I went skiing."

"_I've_ seen snow five times!" Miley added. "But that's because every now and then Daddy takes me and Jackson somewhere."

"Yeah…" Jackson said. "He wants us to…experience something other than sun."

_Why did it sound like he was making it up on the spot?_

But I quickly forgot about that. Gosh, Miley was pretty. She seemed smart, too…. (Barbara and I had broken up)

Zack spotted a line of guitars, set up in front of a large piano. "WOW!" he cried. "Cool guitars!"

"You like em?" Miley asked. "My daddy's a musician if you didn't notice. I like to play, too. Jackson's learning."

"Yeah, it's a lot harder than it looks!"

"You play?" London asked.

"Yeah, I play guitar and piano. You?"

"_She _doesn't play anything," Maddie answered. "I like to sing."

"So do I," all three answered. Miley looked at Lily.

"Oh," Lily sighed. "Hey, I've been getting better!"

"Yeah, you have, Lily," Miley agreed. "Zack, Cody, do you guys sing?"

"Yeah, we like to," I answered. "We can also play guitar and keyboard—piano I guess counts. Our dad is a musician, too. He's touring."

"Is that why he isn't here?" Oliver asked.

"Actually, they're divorced…." I muttered. "But it's okay, don't worry about it. You couldn't have known!"

Zack ignored Oliver's slip. He wanted to play the guitar. "You mind if I try?"

"Go ahead," Miley said.

Zack started strumming away to a song. It was "I Got Nerve" by Hannah Montana. I walked over to the piano and started playing the melody.

"I _love_ this song!" Maddie squealed.

Zack started playing the opening. And then Maddie began to sing.

When the bridge came up, Miley joined in. She was _great_.

Then the chorus came and Zack, Lily, Oliver, Jackson, and I joined in. We all sounded like a kid's singing group, but ten times better. But Miley's voice still stood out to me—she sounded a lot like Hannah Montana. Coincidental, obviously.

Then London joined—and we stopped.

"Why'd we stop?" she asked.

"No reason," Jackson said, turning to face everyone, making a face that said _Yow! She stinks!_

"Wow, Miley," Maddie said, "you're really good!"

"Yeah!" I agreed. "You have a great voice. It reminds me of Hannah Montana."

Lily gave Oliver a nervous look.

"Gee thanks," Miley thanked. "I _love _Hannah Montana. I'm like…her biggest fan."

"You ain't kidding!" Lily muttered.

"C'mon, I wanna show you my Hannah autographs," Miley said, leading us upstairs.

Jackson gestured at us to follow. We all nodded back and followed Miley up the stairs.

_Maddie_

Jackson walked near me the whole time. I could tell he liked me…and I think I like him. It was hard to explain. Normally, it takes a while for me to like a boy, but when I met Jackson, I kind of just—how do I put it?—fell for him.

We went into Miley's room, which was a room I would totally take if she didn't own it. She had a comfortable bed, a stain-glass window that, if opened, probably overlooked the ocean. Oh, _and_ she had tons of Hannah Montana stuff. She had a poster—_signed_. She had a picture, a music box (she opened it and it sang "Best of Both Worlds"), a light up sign of the Hannah Montana logo. She was Hannah's number one fan.

"Wow…you _do_ like Hannah," London pointed out.

"You have _no_ idea!" Jackson muttered chuckling.

"What'cha mean?" I asked.

"Oh…nothing," he said, giving me a big smile. "Hey, Miles, isn't there a Hannah Montana concert tonight?"

"Oh yeah!" she cried.

_She's probably going, too_, I joked to myself.

"You guys wanna go?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, we're all going!" Oliver said.

"That sounds fun," I said. "Zack, Cody, ask your mom and we might be able to!"

"Oh, she should let them, I'm supervising!" London added.

"Like I said, ask your mom," I said again.

"Okay!" Jackson cried. "It's done! We'll see you tonight!"

"_Maybe_…" I corrected.

"_Definitely!_" Zack cried.

_London_

Zack, Cody, Maddie, Jackson, Miley, Lily, Oliver, and me found Carey, Moseby, and the "Achey Breaky Heart singer in the living room, laughing and talking.

"Mom, Miley invited us to a Hannah Montana concert!" Zack yelled. "Can we go?"

"Well, is there going to be supervision?" Carey asked.

"I will be," I said.

"Is there going to be supervision?" Carey asked again. Geez, I just said I was!

"How about Jackson and Maddie?" Cody suggested.

_Jackson and Maddie!_

"PERFECT!" everyone cried. I think everyone knew Jackson liked Maddie.

_Zack_

"Hey, Miley," Lily called. "Did I leave my skateboard here?"

_Skateboard?_

"_You skateboard?_" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, "I love skateboarding."

"Me, too!" I cried. "We're like—"

But I couldn't say anything else, because Mom rushed us out the door.

"BYE EVERYONE!" she called. "SEE YOU TONIGHT!"

I moaned. Almost. But I think I'm in love….

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 is up!! Thanks to my reviewers—charmed4eva112, bball-lver97, magicisagift, and image-girl! You all rock! Continue to R&R!**


	6. Chapter 5: Miss Montana

**Chapter Five**

**Miss Montana**

_Miley_

_This is never going to work!_

I meet some really cool people and I invite them to a Hannah concert! They're going to wonder why I'm not there, they're gonna use their backstage passes, meet me, figure it out! Well…London won't, but Maddie is _bound _to! Or Cody….

_Cody!_

Cody is so sweet and nice and smart and cute. I hope he likes me. But then he might fall for Hannah…

This is going to blow up in my face either way I go with this!

Jackson knocked on the door and inched his head in, little by little. I just sat on my bed, thinking about my dilemma.

"What's wrong, Miles?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the concert?"

"I will in a minute," I muttered.

"Okay, what is wrong?" Jackson asked again, plopping down next to me on my bed.

"We make really great friends and now they're coming to the concert and Hannah's going to ruin _everything!_"

"Miles, if they are our friends, they'll accept that," Jackson told me. "London may not remember…but yeah they should!"

"What if Cody thinks I'm too good for him?" I asked. "I really like him!"

"Miley, you thought the same thing with Lily," he said. "_And _Oliver. They still like you."

"You're right…." I sighed. "I don't really know what to think…."

"Go with your gut," Jackson told me.

"Well, my gut doesn't _know _what I want!" I cried. "I…I can't figure this out. Part of me thinks he'll blow the Hannah secret for popularity…part of me thinks he'll still like me, and part of me thinks he'll not like me…_because_ of Hannah…."

"It'll work out," Jackson assured me.

_Yeah, and wizards own a sub shop in Waverly Place!_

_Lily_

I ran up into Miley's room about an hour before we were to leave for the concert. I didn't dress as Lola because she told me not to, for some reason.

I walked in her room but she wasn't there. She was probably in her closet, _duh!_

So I walked in her extraordinary closet, where she keeps all her Hannah stuff. And the shoes…_oh her shoes!_ I would—oh, yeah…Miley!

When I first walked in, I couldn't find her. "Miley? MILEY?!" I called. "Miley, are you here?"

"_In here_," I heard her moan from her closet.

It was revolving and after she said that, she rotated out of the back of the closet in the whole Hannah getup. "Hey…Miley?"

"You called me Miley," she said.

"That's your name," I told her. _Weird…._

"No, that's my _other_ name!" she snapped. "Right now I'm Hannah Montana, teen pop sensation and a life destroyer!"

"What she do _this_ time?" I asked as if Hannah was a bully at school.

"I like Cody!" she shrieked. "And Hannah is going to ruin it all for Miley!"

"First of all," I instructed. "_Stop_ talking in third person! Now, why don't you think Cody will like you?"

"He'll either be too freaked out by me," she explained, "or he'll think I'm too good for him. Either way it'll blow up in my face!"

"You took that chance with me, now you have to take that chance with him!" I told her. "By the way, why didn't you want me to dress up as Lola?"

"I need you and Oliver to stay with them tonight," she asked. "Tell them why I couldn't come. And then I'll need your help when they come backstage—_especially _backstage! So Mike…Standlee III and Lola Loftnangle will have to sit one out!"

"Cool," I said. "Zack's pretty cute, anyway. I sense quality time coming my way!"

"You are such a flirt!"

"And your brother is falling all over Maddie!" I giggled.

She ignored me. "I called Oliver and told him not to go as Mike and gave him a layout of the plan. I just hope the concert goes okay…."

"Miles, the limo's here!" Robby Ray called. "Jackson, take the others!"

"Got it!" Jackson called as he walked into the closet. "C'mon, Lily, we're picking Oliver up. See you there Miles."

Miley got up, hugged me and Jackson, and walked down to the limo, calling, "See you at the concert!"

Hopefully, all they would see was Hannah, not Miley. God forbid they saw Miley.

_Oliver_

Jackson pulled up at about 5:30, about an hour and a half before the concert. Jackson wanted to get a good parking spot and we were to meet Zack, Cody, and everyone else by 6:30 or earlier if at all possible.

"How's Miley feeling?" I asked. "She sounded tweaked on the phone."

"She likes Cody and is afraid of what he'll think," Lily explained. "But I keep telling her it'll work out."

"Why wouldn't it? Cody and her are perfect for each other," I agreed. Then I added quickly, "So are you and Zack."

"Me and Zack?!" she cried. "That's…that's…is it _that_ obvious? Well, I like him…."

"And he likes you," I assured her.

"He does," Jackson said. "He had that…I-think-I'm-in-love-look."

We pulled into the parking lot and headed into the arena.

-------

He found everyone at the gift shop at 6:30—right on the dot. Maddie was buying a Hannah T-shirt and sweatshirt…and other things that London was buying for her. London was spending like crazy, too. But hey, she's rich.

Zack and Cody each bought a shirt from the GUYS' section and a Hannah bobble-head.

"Where's Miley?" Maddie asked.

"Oh…she's…doing charity work," Lily lied. "She's such a giver!"

"Oh," Cody gushed, "giving up Hannah for charity!"

We were seated and the concert began.

_Jackson_

Miley opened with "Life's What You Make It".

And then went the typical track list that I heard a million and a half times before. But tonight was special. Maddie was with me.

"You like the concert?" I called above the music as Miley (Hannah) began to sing "Nobody's Perfect".

"Oh my gosh!" she cried back. "I'm having the best time!" She grabbed my hand. I turned away quickly and my cheeks turned red. It was too perfect.

"Make Some Noise" began and I dared to put my arm around Maddie. Zack and Lily were close to each other, obviously crushing on each other. Cody and Oliver had hit it off, too.

Finally, she closed with Hannah's "anthem"—"Best of Both Worlds".

The lights went on and we were escorted backstage…. The moment we were fearing was upon us….

_Maddie_

Being backstage is the coolest thing ever!

We waited by a food table while Hannah was taking a quick break from singing all night.

Then she walked in and we were dumbstruck.

"Hey y'all," she said. "Thanks for coming!"

We didn't say anything; we just handed over our Hannah merchandise and she signed it. "Sorry, I'm in a rush!"

Then she took off.

But something seemed so familiar about her.

Her voice.

Her face.

Everything except for the hair.

_Miley?_

-------------------------------------------------

**Finally! Chapter Five is UP! Thanks for the other reviews, guys. **

**YOUR OPINION: (I'll throw these in every few chapters or so) Should the Jackson and Maddie relationship be furthered? (Jaddie) Put that in the reviews!**

**Also, check out my sister's fanfic: The Suite Life Goes to D.C.**

**--**_**Bkwrm94**_


	7. Chapter 6: All Good Things Must End

**Chapter Six**

**All Good Things Must End**

_Miley_

The concert went smoothly—no one (at least I hope so) knew that I was Hannah.

We all hung out over the week.

Lily, Oliver, Zack, Cody and I hung out a lot, occasionally joined by London, Jackson, and Maddie. Jackson and Maddie hung out a lot, too. They even went out a couple times.

Cody and I got close over the week, but he never asked me out or anything. Zack and Lily got pretty close, too.

But Cody never asked me out. And by the time they left that week later, it was too late….

Our last day together was a fun one, but I think everyone knew that it was bound to end and they all had a heavy feeling in their hearts.

"You guys going to miss Malibu?" Rico asked. He had hung out with us occasionally during the week.

"Definitely," Cody said.

Everyone agreed, except for London. We all looked at her, shocked. She looked at us like we were idiots. "I can come anytime!"

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Well _I_ can't."

Maddie was really nice, and I felt bad for her because, from what she said, she never got to go on vacation—I think she deserves it. By the way she talks about her job, she is very hard working.

We were on the beach, just us, no one else, and it was almost sun set. It was very cold on this particular day we decided to hang out. We had started a campfire which is an odd thing in Malibu.

And then the dreaded moment had come—goodbye.

When we all hugged and said our goodbyes, Cody tapped me on the shoulder. "Miley, c'mon."

"Why?"I asked.

"Come on, please."

"Okay," I sighed. _Had he figured out my secret?_ God forbid.

_Rico_

Cody pulled Miley away, and I immediately knew what he wanted to do, being me and all. They obviously liked each other. Same with Jackson and Maddie. Everyone was paired off, except for Oliver (I don't think he liked London). London was in love with herself. And then there was me. Rico—alone, no one liking me, no one pulling me away to say "I like you. Wanna stay in touch?" 

No one ever got that way over me. _Never_.

But my question is this: _Why?_

_Cody_

I pulled Miley aside on this big cliff-thing that I discovered this morning. "I wanted you to see this—the sunset. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah, it is. God it is." Her face was flushed in the purple-orange glow of the sunset reflecting off the waves.

"Yeah…you are." I said.

She looked at me, shocked by what I said. She blushed and smiled a little. "You know, usually when I'm around guys I get all nervous and what not. But when you are with me, I feel like we have so much in common."

"Really?"

"Yeah…."

Well, what happened next, I'm not really sure how it happened. We leaned in and…_kissed_. And the sparks flew.

"Wow…." we both whispered.

It was the greatest vacation _ever_.

_Lily_

Cody and Miley walked off and I smiled. Things would work out for Miley! Cody was smart—but I don't think he's _that_ smart.

Jackson and Maddie had disappeared, too, leaving Zack and I alone with Oliver, Rico, and London. London could care less, but Rico and Oliver looked kind of out of place. I felt bad.

Rico was the first to stand, saying to Oliver, "Hey, want to help me close up for the night?"

"Sure," Oliver agreed. I know he didn't really want to leave, but I also knew he felt awkward with me and Zack sitting together.

"_Ah-hem_," I hissed to London.

She looked up. "Were you talking to me?"

"That would be a _yes_," Zack said sarcastically. "Can you give us some alone time?"

"OH! I'll leave!"

Zack muttered to me, "For once she got the hint!"

I giggled.

And Zack leaned closer….

_Zack_

God, Lily was cute. We were like the perfect match—she liked to skateboard and she wasn't a prissy girly girl like some of the girls I had met. She was _perfect_.

I leaned in and, next thing I knew, we had kissed.

She smiled. "I really like you Zack." That was all she said. She squeeze my hand, I squeezed it back, she rested her head on my shoulder, and we sat there, looking at the sunset.

The perfect date.

_Jackson_

Maddie and I were walking along the shoreline, holding hands, just enjoying each other's company. Usually, I have to do weird, crazy things to impress girls. But Maddie was different. I didn't have to pretend. I could be me.

If only Miley could say the same!

Without warning, I kissed Maddie on the cheek and turned away. "I like you."

"I like you too, Jackson," she whispered back. "I wish I didn't have to leave…."

"Me neither…."

I wished so hard that she could stay. With all my might I made that wish.

And I might have wished too hard….

_Maddie_

_Ask him, dummy!_

I wanted to ask so badly about Miley being Hannah, but it would have ruined the moment. And that was the last thing I wanted to do!

_London_

I hated how everyone paired off like that. Except for the shaggy-haired one and the short one.

But they aren't my type.

Oh, well. We were going to leave.

Most of us anyway….

_**The Next Day…**_

_**Malibu Airport**_

_**8:00 a.m.**_

_Cody_

Everyone saw us off, and I didn't see Zack the whole ride home. I figured he was off in first class with London. Or trying to get on.

I wonder what happened to Oliver and Rico.

The security cop almost caught them and would have thrown them out, but they high tailed it out of there. I wonder where they went….

_Oliver_

Rico and I went to see off Cody since we couldn't find Zack. Lily looked a little hurt that she couldn't find him.

The security guard thought me and Rico were trying to sneak on a flight, and chased after us. I panicked, and I grabbed Rico by the arm and we jumped into two duffel bags.

We were so tired from the previous night, I think we both fell asleep in there. And when we woke up, we heard a roaring noise. But we didn't get out for another hour I think.

And I feel like I'm in the air—you know that feeling where your feet are off the floor. Weird….

_London_

I couldn't find Maddie. I figured she was in Coach… Oh, well. She'll turn up in Boston. _I hope_.

**--------**

**Hey guys, Chapter Six is up! What'll happen? ****Lots of foreshadowing in there.**** So, should ****Jaddie**** be furthered? I want your opinion. Christmas is coming!! Yeah!**

**--**_**Bkwrm94**_


	8. Chapter 7: Oops

**Chapter Seven**

**Oops…**

_Maddie_

I woke up, my hair a mess, my eyes almost unable to open. What time was it? Hopefully London would wake us up on time. _Hopefully _being the key word there.

I dressed and packed, wondering where London was.

"London?" I called.

There wasn't an answer.

"LONDON?!"

No answer.

_This couldn't be good!_

I rushed out, running so hard to the airport, my asthma acting up. When I got to the airport, I took a puff of air and looked at the time.

_10:30!_ The flight was scheduled to have left, two hours ago!

Just then, Zack ran up next to me, his bag in hand. "We missed the flight, didn't we?"

"Yup."

"And they forgot us, didn't they?"

"Yup," I said.

"We are in _big_ trouble…."

"Yup…" was all I said.

_Oops_.

_Zack_

We couldn't stay at the Malibu Tipton anymore because a) we were booked for the week and that week only and b) we didn't have enough money.

We had absolutely no idea where to go. I couldn't help thinking what Mom would do when she found out I was gone.

She'd flip out, yell at Cody, get me back, and yell at _me_ for being such an idiot. Or she'd smother me with "I love you" comments and _then_ ground me. Either way, I was going down.

_Way down_.

_Oliver_

_Oof!_

We landed with a thud in the duffel bags we hid in. I peeked my head out and I saw that we were surrounded by luggage.

And then that roaring sound. Like a plane take off.

Then in hit me…we were in the luggage compartment in a plane!

_We were on our way to Boston!_

"Rico," I whispered. "Rico, where are you?"

"Whoa!" Rico tumbled out of a duffel bag among a few pet carriages and a golfing kit. "Oliver, what did we do? We're _going to Boston!_ That can't be good!"

"Gee, _no duh!_" I snapped. "Sorry…. What do we do?" I checked the tags on the bags.

_London Tipton_.

"LONDON!" I yelled. "We're in London Tipton's bags! That means we're going to the Tipton Hotel. That's where London lives. We can get help!"

"I really hope so," Rico moaned. "We're _dead_."

"You got that right."

_M__addie_

Zack and I sat at that airport for like an hour and a half. Not planning, not talking. Just sitting. Sitting contemplating the doom that would await us when we finally got back to Boston (_if_ we got back to Boston).

Finally, after I really couldn't stand the silence any more, I said to Zack, "Any ideas?"

He didn't say anything. His eyes were red (crying?), he kept sniffing loudly. "Zack," I tried assuring him, "we'll get back. It'll be okay."

"Mom is going to _kill_ me!" he cried, his voice sounding upset. It shook when he spoke. "I've gotten into so much trouble already; this'll set her off the top! I'll be grounded for years. Or worse, _military school_…_and Mr. Moseby is offering to help pay for it!_"

"I'll talk to your mom," I promised. "I'll tell her it was a complete and honest accident. Promise."

"Thanks, Maddie. You're the best." His head rested on my shoulder. Normally, I'd smack him, but, seeing as he was really upset, I let him be. Before I knew it, he was fast asleep.

_Rico_

Oliver and I sat there, not saying a word for fear of getting caught. Luckily, we'd be going with London and maybe she could help us.

But my parents would be freaking out _and_ my business would lag. That no good employee Jackson might take money. _Or _cheat me out of a hotdog. Neither were very good options. We _had_ to get back!

_Jackson_

That morning, when I went into work, I noticed that Rico wasn't there early (like always) plotting evil and meaningless tasks for me (like always). At first, I figured he was running a little late.

It was near the lunch rush, the time where Miley, Lily, Oliver, and pretty much all the teens in Malibu come. But he didn't come. And the odd thing was, _Oliver_ wasn't anywhere to be found either. Weird.

Miley walked up to the shack, talking to Lily (_there's a shock!_). "I haven't seen Oliver _all day_. And his mom said she hasn't seen him. She said maybe he's sleeping over at Chuck's or something and forgot to tell her."

"But Oliver is usually good about telling his mom stuff," Lily added. "_Sure_, he can be a total airhead sometimes but he'd _never_ forget something like that."

"You haven't seen Oliver?" I asked, butting into the conversation.

"Why, have you seen him?" Miley perked up.

"No, but it's weird you'd mention that," I continued. "_Rico_ has been missing all day, too. And he's usually _always _here. Even when he's sick. And he's usually never sick. Isn't that weird?"

"Yeah, I'll say," Lily agreed. "What are the odds that they _both_ are nowhere to be found?"

Just then, we saw two tired-looking people dragging heavy-looking suitcases across the sand. They looked familiar, but they were a mess. Like they had rushed out of bed and had no time to get ready.

"Don't we know them?" Miley asked. Then, it hit all of us at once:

"_Zack and Maddie!_"

They saw us and ran over, suddenly happier.

"I thought you guys left today," Lily said.

"We _were_," I began to explain, "but everyone _forgot us_. So now, we're stuck here, _and _we have nowhere to stay."

"That's horrible," Miley sympathized. "How'd they forget you?"

"They probably thought we were there already." Zack wiped his eyes. "I'm busted."

"He's worried about what his mom will say!" I explained.

"You said you have _nowhere _to stay?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, and we can't afford a hotel," I answered.

"Hey, Jackson, maybe they can stay with us!" Miley cried.

"I was thinking the same thing," Jackson agreed. "Once Dad here's your story he'll be sure to let you guys stay."

"We don't want to impose," I said.

"Yeah, we don't want to…im…im…improvise," Zack repeated.

"_Impose_," I whispered.

"Wait," Lily butted in. "If you two are stuck here…what if Rico and Oliver are….?"

"Oh no!" everyone cried.

_Carey_

"Where's Zack and Maddie?!" I screamed.

We were in London's suite, worried sick. When I said this, two of London's bags shuffled. London unzipped them and the small kid named Rico and Oliver rolled out.

"Boys, what are you doing here?!" I cried.

"We got stuck…."

"So…if you two are here," Moseby began.

"Then…Zack and Maddie must be in…"

"_**Malibu!!**_**"** Then, I think I fainted…..

Oops….

--------------------------------------------------

**Hey, everyone. Sorry it's been like forever since I updated but I've been like so busy. Also…sorry to end the chapter so quickly, but there'll be more. Hopefully be updating soon.**

**--**_**Bkwrm94**_


	9. Chapter 8: Working It All Out

**Chapter Eight**

**Working It All Out**

_Robby Ray_

Seeing those two really broke my heart. How can they have been left in Malibu? No matter, I called Carey the minute they arrived at my house (she gave me her number).

"Don't worry kids," I said, dialing the number, "You can stay here until we get this all situated. Hopefully, your mom can get you guys on the next plane home."

"Stewart!" cried Mrs. Oken, bursting through the door. "My son is _missing_!"

Then, Rico's dad burst in. "My son is _nowhere _to be found!"

Then Miley popped in. "Actually…they might be in Boston."

"BOSTON?!?!" the two parents screamed.

"I'm calling about the whole situation right now!" I butted in. "Hopefully this whole thing will be over with."

The phone picked up.

_Phone Conversation__ between Robby __and Carey_

**Carey:** Hello?

**Robb****y** Carey, it's Robby.

**Carey: **Hey, Robby. Um…are…Maddie and Zack there…? (sniff, sniff)

**Robb****y** Yeah…they want to get home. Hey, do you happen to have Rico and Oliver there?

**Carey:** Yes…we are in a big pickle here, aren't we?

**Robb****y** Sweet niblets, this isn't good. Okay, we'll see the flight plans and get them on the next possible flight.

**Carey: **I agree…is…is Zack there?

**Robb****y** _Sees Zack quickly nod no. _Um…you know, he fell asleep on the couch…. I'll have him call you when he wakes up. Okay, you check the flights from Boston and I'll check the ones leaving Malibu. With any luck, this will all blow over.

**Carey:** Bye, Robbie. And thanks….Wish me luck.

**Robb****y** Good luck and bye. I'll call you.

**Carey: **Same here.

_Miley_

After the concerned parents left, Daddy had me go on the airport's website and look up the flight times.

But it was the weirdest thing I had ever seen: No flight times were scheduled!

I went to go tell Dad about his, but he was transfixed with the news. And, ironically, the reporter said this:

"Today, the Malibu airport has experienced the strangest things ever experienced. They've had some technical glitches—that is to say, all flight times have been deleted and someone has prevented all access to recovering these files. No one is sure who may have done this, but it is reportedly the work of an experienced hacker. The purpose is unclear but police and trained detectives are at work on the situation now. Now over to Stan Flotser with the weather. Hi, Stan…."

"That's just great!" Dad cried. "We need to get these poor kids home and someone's trying to be funny by messing with the flights. GREAT!!"

"Are you going to call Carey?" I asked.

"I will. I'll also call the other parents…this is a disaster!"

"You said it…."

_Cody_

Mom told me to check the flight times and all that so we could get Rico and Oliver home, but, right as the Internet turned on, a news story came on, something about someone deleting all the flight times and making it impossible to get into the system.

"Oh my, God!" Mom screamed. "This is unbelievable!!"

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I'll call Robbie in the morning and we will all sort this out in the morning."

"I hope so, Mom."

_Lily_

That morning, Robby and Carey were on the phone.

Seeing as the whole system-hacking situation wouldn't be solved for some time, they had to work out "living arrangements". Maddie and Zack each got a guest bedroom (they have 2) so it would be okay. Oliver and Rico stayed in Cody's room, now having the space.

Mr. Stewart claimed to have it "all worked out" but that was the farthest idea from my mind….

_Oliver_

Miss Martin was very nice by letting us stay. I'm very nervous about it all, but I'm sure it'll all work out. Hopefully…and I am hoping.

The scariest thing is that we're like almost halfway across the country. (Boston's in Massachusetts and, if I know my geography, it's near New York).

It was a slow day, Cody, Rico, and I not really doing anything, just talking and hanging out around the hotel (get this they _live_ in the Tipton!). Cody, however, promised we would have a ton of fun while we were here. He also said that he and Zack had incredibly fun times. It was a big promise to make, but I think he was someone who was always true to his word.

I think we were becoming fast friends, Cody and I. And Rico isn't as bad as Jackson says he is. Funny what getting stuck in Boston can do, huh?

Anyway, Carey told us that she would get us into her show which was that evening. Cody wasn't ecstatic but he was happy to see his mom. I think it was pretty nice of her to do that, too. I wonder what her show is going to be like.

So far, being stuck in Boston wasn't as bad as I thought it was….

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This chapter is shorter than the others, but I hope you guys liked it. I'm kind of making up for the whole month I haven't updated. Sorry about that everybody.**

**Two your opinion questions (answer in your reviews): **

**Carey and Robb****y****—yes or no?**** Should the two singers get together?**

**If Zack or Maddie figure out Miley's secret, what should they do?—**

**Confront her**

**Reveal it to Zack/Maddie (whoever didn't figure it out)**

**Keep it to yourself**

**Remember: your opinion will not be GARUNTEED TO BE IN THE STORY. I already have a general sense of what will happen, but every opinion helps…because it'll help. Trust me.**

**Thanks a lot everyone, keep reading and reviewing!**

**--**_**Bkwrm94**_


	10. Chapter 9: A Night in Music

**Chapter Nine**

**A Night in Music**

_Zack_

We went down to the beach, where Jackson worked. Rico's dad decided that, even though his son wasn't there to manage it, he decided that Rico's Surf Shop would remain open for business. In fact, Jackson was put in charge _and_ given a raise, something, according to Miley, he had been wanting for quite some time (the raise, not promotion).

Miley, Lily, Maddie and I sat on the beach, goofing around, typical kid stuff.

"Hey," Miley said after a while, "wanna go to another Hannah concert?"

"What do you got like season passes?" I asked jokingly.

Jackson laughed. "I guess you could say that."

Maddie and I looked at each other and shrugged. "Why not?" we said.

"Great!" Lily squealed.

Miley sighed. "I can't go!" she moaned. "I have to volunteer at the senior home."

Lily looked at her, confused at first. Then she exclaimed, "OH!"

I gave Maddie a confused look saying, _How__ didn't she know her own best friend was volunteering?_

"Tonight," Jackson explained. "I'll drive everyone."

"Thanks, Jackson," Maddie gushed. Even though she was stuck in California, she still liked him. The same applied to Lily.

_Cody_

We were seated at the front of the Ballroom, Oliver, Rico, Mr. Moseby, London, and me. Mom wasn't on stage yet, just the band warming up, playing a sort of "overture" if you could call it that.

In the meantime, we just sat, making idle chat. "London," Mr. Moseby began, "your father has contacted me and informed me that someone…someone is offering to buy the hotel and all of the Tipton hotels for that matter."

"What?" London asked. For once, she didn't seem so dull and dimwitted. "No, Daddy can't or wouldn't do that!"

"But…if it's under new management…_we_ might get kicked out…." I said. "He might not want us living here."

"Don't worry," Moseby intervened. "He turned him down…. But that man won't go down without a fight. He said, and I have the quote right here: 'Tipton, I will get this hotel at whatever cost. I will. Trust that!'"

"Do we know who the man is?" Oliver asked.

"No…we don't," Moseby said sadly.

"Can't you…hire a detective or something?" Rico suggested.

"I shouldn't have worried you like that!" Moseby cried. "I will update you all when I get further news."

"You know, in the corner table, that guy looks like that notorious hacker, Tank Hackmen. Maybe _he_ did the thing with the flight plans!" Oliver whispered.

"The man was described as a whiz with computer," Moseby said. "He hacked into the Tipton system and drew up confidential information about employees and day-to-day activities and what not. Maybe that's him."

"Don't raise suspicion," Rico advised. "Get to the bottom of this later. We can't let this guy catch on to what we're talking about."

With that, Mom's show began.

She sang beautifully and it was her best show yet. She even got a standing ovation and two encores.

As everyone was filing out of the room, we noticed the suspected hacker file out, a hat down over his eyes, wearing a long trench coat. He avoided everyone.

"I bet it's him." Everyone knew it.

It was time to get to the bottom of it all….

_Maddie_

The concert began and everyone began screaming like maniacs. Hannah performed lots of cool songs like _Nobody's Perfect_, _Life's What You Make It, Make Some Noise, Pumping Up the Party, The Other Side of Me, __Rockstar__, We Got the Party, _and, for the finale_ Best of Both Worlds._

We were backstage, roaming around, laughing. Hannah walked out for a brief moment and cried, "Thanks everyone! You are AWESOME!" Then she went into her dressing room.

The group began to leave, but I stayed behind, waiting to prove something. "Come on, Maddie!"

"Hold on! My contact fell out!" I lied.

I dropped to the ground, searching for my "contact lens". When they left, I slipped into the dressing room.

"AH!!" Hannah screamed.

"Sorry, I just have one question," I said.

"Oh, no problem," she said, turning away from me, almost trying to hide her face.

I closed the door and then whispered, "Are you Miley Stewart?"

"Miley?" Hannah repeated. "Strange name."

"Miley…is that your identity?"

She turned around, red in the face and took off the blond hair, revealing her brown hair. "Okay, it's me, but don't tell Zack or anyone back home! Please."

"Do Lily and Oliver know?" I asked.

"Yes, but _no one_ outside my family can know. Promise."

"Promise." I said.

"Thanks, Maddie," she gushed, putting the wig back on. "I'll see you at home after my 'volunteer work'."

"Okay, Hannah."

I was right, but, rest assured, her secret was safe with me.

-----------------

**Sorry it's so short, but I hope you enjoy! Keep reviewing and spread the word!**

**--Bkwrm94**


	11. Chapter 10: A Little Chatroom

**Chapter Ten**

**A "Little" Chatroom**

**littleRCHgrl33 has signed on.**

**SMaRtTwIn88 has signed on.**

**Sk8trboi3 has signed on.**

**Sk8trboi3: **cody…is that u?

**SMaRtTwIn88:** yeah…dude, how's Malibu?

**Sk8trboi3:** o, rly kewl. we went 2 another hannah concert. O! and we're on IM….STOP using correct punctuation.

**SMaRtTwIn88:** sorry.

**littleRCHgrl33**: heyy. wait…zak…aren't u in maliboo?

**Sk8trboi3:** yes…

**littleRCHgrl33:** so how r u tawking 2 me?

**SMaRtTwIn88:** London, this is the INTERNET. u can talk 2 any1 any_where_. un…der…stand?

**CandYCntrGrl: **hey guys…wuts :) (i just learned 2 make a piggy face!)

**SMoKINokEn10 has signed on.**

**SMoKINokEn10:** hi ladies…gents

**CandYCntrGrl:** hi Ollie

**JACKZILLA! has signed on.**

**JACKZILLA**: hi (im on the Rico's cpu)

**SmileyMiley. has signed on.**

**lilAY has signed on.**

**SMaRTtwIn88:** guyz, we figrd out wuts goin on! Tank Hackmen did it! He's after the TIPTON!

**littleRCHgrl33:** NO!

**SmileyMiley.: **we have 2 figure sumthin out.

**lilAY:** we WILL

**SMoKINokEn10:**good luck…it's be impossible I mean… it gunna b ez!

**CandyCntrGrl: **i thought a plan: we need some drt on this Tank guy. we also need 2 find out what he has to gain from the Tipton. Every1 do what u can. It _won't_ b ez. But it'll have 2 do 4 now.

**SmileyMiley.: **got it!

_Cody_

We all signed off.

And Oliver, Rico (who had been watching me type on my laptop while Oliver used Zack's), and I set to work…..


	12. Chapter 11: Research

**Chapter Eleven**

**Research**

_Rico_

London, Cody, Oliver, and I strode down the halls of the Tipton Hotel. Cody had his laptop in hand, leading us down to the Lounge. He said it was one of the best places to research on this Tank Hackmen guy.

You know, being a mastermind myself, I never realized how scary it can be to deal with this kind of guy. So, for once in my life, the Great Rico was nervous.

We arrived at the Lounge in no time and Cody didn't waste a moment in setting up his computer. He immediately turned it on and went immediately to the internet. On the search engine, he typed in TANK HACKMEN and waited for the results.

There were over 3 million results on Tank Hackmen. Cody clicked at the first. A whole page appeared with info on Tank. Cody began to read.

"Hackmen is a notorious hacker/businessman known most for his failed Titpon Scandal. Hackmen also is known for clearing a bank's computer information and placing all of the money into an account under his name. However, no court has been able to hold him accountable due to lack of evidence."

"We're working with an evil genius," Oliver said. "Even more evil than Rico, here."

It was true, I'm sad to say. But then something hit me.

"Cody!" I cried. "Type in TIPTON SCANDAL in the search engine! Maybe we can find out why he's after the Tipton."



"Good idea, Rico," Cody congratulated me. "Wow," he muttered to Oliver. "He _is _a genius!"

Cody did what he was told and soon, over 6 million results popped up.

"OOOH!" London squealed. "Click the first one!"

"London," Cody said. "That links to _your_ website."

"Yeah, so?"

Cody ignored her and scrolled down. At about the 15th choice he found one that said TANK HACKMEN AND TIPTON SCANDAL. "Perfect," he muttered.

He clicked.

When we read the page's contents our jaws dropped.

"Oh…my…God…."

_Zack_

There was no time for surf or sun that next day. Today was all about researching this weirdo Tank Hackmen.

We used the main computer in the living room. But, we thought we'd get nothing done on one computer so Lily brought her laptop over, too.

"I have an idea," Maddie cried. "Someone search Wilbur Tipton, _fast_!"

Lily punched in his name. She clicked on the first link which brought up his biography. "Oh, it's just his biography, I'll look again," Lily said.

"NO! DON'T DO THAT!" Maddie snatched Lily's laptop right out of her hands. "Listen to this!



"One of Wilbur Tipton's first affiliates—that means partners—in the business industry was a Mr. Tank Hackmen, a notorious hacker/business man. The two were forming a large line of hotels (which Tipton has now done). However, Hackmen was cheating Tipton out of money and hacking into hotel mainframes to switch their guests over to their 'demo' hotel. Tipton ended the partnership with Hackmen and ultimately put him behind bars for 5 years, costing the hacker thousands.

"Hackmen was released from jail last year. Tipton hasn't bumped into him but Hackmen's last words before being dragged off to prison were, 'I'm gonna get you, Tipton! You're going to wish you never turned me in. _I'll_ be the millionaire soon. Watch me!'"

"So…Hackmen wants revenge on Mr. Tipton," Miley said. "But…why did he erase all the flights? What does he have to gain from you two not being in Boston?"

"That's what we have to figure out," Jackson added.

By now, my head was overwhelmed with information. "Can we take a break?" I asked. "Run down to the beach real quick? Just for an hour. After that, we come right back and research some more."

"Yeah," Maddie agreed.

"We can all go." Jackson was standing up and already walking out the door. "Let's go guys!"

We all headed out the door to the beach. But, even though we tried to get our minds off of things, everyone couldn't stop thinking about the madman that was Tank Hackmen.

_Oliver_



The information we found told of how Hackmen attempted to scam Mr. Tipton out of money. And, as he was sent to jail, he threatened to bring him down. And we knew that the guy we saw at Miss Martin's show was him. There wasn't a doubt about it.

But the one thing we couldn't figure out—why did he cancel all of the flights? That was what we were going to solve next, but it was about 11:30 when we finally stopped research.

And before we knew it, we were asleep.

Yet, the thought of Tank Hackmen continued to scare me a little. What if he got the Tipton? I didn't even live there but…Cody, Miss Martin, London, and Zack lived there. Mr. Moseby and Maddie both worked there. It could all change.

So I promised all my new found friends this: I would stop at nothing to stop Hackmen.

And I always kept promises.

_Jackson_

It was getting late, and we were all ready to turn in, but Zack had found something incredibly shocking and bone chilling.

If all the other stuff we learned wasn't bad enough, this took the cake.

Tank Hackmen…was in Boston.

**--**

**Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thanks to all the anonymous reviewers! You have made me one happy guy. Here's something you all could do for me: Go to my profile and answer my **

**poll. It will really help. It's on which story I should work on next. I have another one too which will be up after this one closes.**

**This poll will close on the night of June 30, so vote. Please, it'll really help! Thnx!**

**--Bkwrm94**

**P.S.—**_**go David Cook!**_


	13. Chapter 12: An Update

**Chapter Twelve**

**An Update**

**Sk8trboi3 has signed on.**

**SMoKINokEn10 has signed on.**

**SMoKINokEn10: **hey Zack

**Sk8trboi3:** hey oliver

**Sk8trboi3:** anything new back in Boston?

**SMoKINokEn10: **nothing really…. OH we _did_ get some drt on tank hackmen

**Sk8trboi3:** rly? we did 2. get the othrs on, they need 2 hear this

**SMoKINokEn10:** k

**SMoKINokEn10 has gone away.**

**Sk8trboi3 has gone away.**

…

**SMoKINokEn10 has returned from away.**

**SMaRtTwIn88 has signed on.**

**littleRCHgrl33 has signed on.**

**Sk8trboi3 has returned from away.**

**CandYCntrGrl has signed on.**

**JACKZILLA!! has signed on.**

**littleRCHgrl33:** hi evry1. So care 2 give us an updat?

**CandYCntrGrl:** London, update has an E in it.

**JACKZILLA!!: **care 2 enlighten us here in Malibu?

**SmileyMiley. has signed on.**

**liLAY has signed on.**

**liLAY: **k…is every1 here. Oliver, London, Cody—anything for us?

**SMaRtTwIn88:** k…well…it turns out Mr. Tipton and Hackmen were business partners

**liLAY:** we know that

**SMaRtTwIn88: **anyways, we found out that, not only is he staying at the Tipton, he's trying to ruin the Tipton. He's going to run Tipton out of business and take it over. I don't know how though.

**SmileyMiley.:** how'd u know he was in Boston? That wuz our news!

**littleRCHgrl33:** we saw him at zak and codee's mom's show

**CandYCntrGrl: **does Moseby know?

**SMaRtTwIn88:** yup…but idk how we or any1 is gonna stop him

**SMoKINokEn10: **we'll figure that out next. But just remember b careful. G2G. bi

_Maddie_



I signed off and I heard the others exiting throughout Miley and Jackson's house. I could already hear them rushing to the guest room. We had to get planning…_soon_. But as Oliver said be careful, I couldn't help wondering—how dangerous _is_ Tank Hackmen?

**--**

**If you couldn't tell already, I'll tell you guys now. We are nearing the end. I'm a little sad just cause it's my first fanfic. Anyways, Read and Review. I want to hear your comments. Did you like it? What do you want to see? Also, don't forget the poll on my profile page. It is closing **_**June 30**_** and I want to hear your opinions. It makes me one happy guy to hear your opinions.**

**Thnx a lot.**

**--Bkwrm94**


	14. Chapter 13: Hacked!

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Hacked!**

_Lily_

We hadn't talked to Cody and the others in over a week and no one had approached the subject of Tank Hackmen either. No one had even made an attempt at thinking up a plan at catching this hacker. And what was worse, Mr. Stewart had no idea what we were doing. Neither did Miss Martin.

But other things were happening.

Jackson really liked Maddie. Yeah, he liked other girls before, but there was something in the way he looked at her that made you realize she was the special one for him. The kind of girl who liked him for his goofy self.

And then there's Zack….

Whenever I walk into the room his face turns red and he can barely hold a two second conversation with me. But when there are other people in the room, he's fine. And it's just around me. I've known it for some time (so has Miley). He likes me.

And maybe I'm okay with that. Maybe….

I don't know a whole lot about him. What if he's like Lucas, that one guy who had two girlfriends at once _and_ said he'd dump them both for Hannah Montana (what a jerk!)? I don't know what to think.

Miley has been on the computer a lot lately. It's not researching like I think she should be. No, she's on IM, talking to Cody—or…at least _trying_ to talk to Cody. He's either away or never on. And if she sends him an IM, he won't reply.



So now I'm a little worried.

No, strike that. We're _all _worried!

_Oliver_

It seems no one wants to approach the incredibly aggravating task of figuring out a plan to put Hackmen behind bars. It was obvious that everyone wanted to ask what we were going to do, but it seemed like everyone was too afraid to do so.

But finally, I couldn't take it.

I brought it up.

"Guys!" I snapped when Rico, Cody, London, and I were in the same room.

"Excuse me?!" London cried, shocked that I had said the g-word.

"People," I corrected.

"_Ah-hem!_" she snapped once again.

"Guys and _heiresses!_" I finally said. "We _have _to figure something out! Hackmen has got to be stopped."

"Oliver's right," Rico agreed. "_For once_," he then added.

I knew Rico enough to just ignore it.

"What exactly do you suppose we do?" Cody asked.

"I'm not sure yet…but I _do _know that we have to get a hold of the others back in Malibu! _And_ I think we have to tell Mr. Moseby and your mom."



"Are you crazy?!" Cody gasped. "Neither of them would believe us! _Especially _not my mom—she won't believe us."

"Okay…since you don't want to tell them," I continued, "we should at least contact Miley, Lily, Jackson, Maddie, and Zack."

"Okay…deal."

Cody signed on to IM, but…nobody was on except some kid called **beakrboi2**. But we had to contact them somehow.

"Oooh! Send them an e-mail," Rico suggested.

"Zack doesn't have one, neither does Maddie…." Cody moaned. "How 'bout Miley or Lily?"

"They do, but I never got it—look, Zack signed on!!" I pointed out.

Cody immediately typed.

ZACK, WE NEED A PLAN!!

He hit enter and the message was sent.

Zack's message popped up on the screen.

I NO….I'LL GET THE—

We never finished his message because, at that moment, a sparked spurted from his laptop and the screen went black. Cody hit some, the screen, and then pushed the power button. "We've been _hacked!_ My whole system's crashed! Who would do this?!"

"Oh yeah? Three guesses who!" Rico growled.



London gasped. On the screen was something that didn't normally appear on a computer. Normally, they wouldn't have meant so much. But in this situation, it did.

There on the screen, were two letters, just two—

T.H.

_Zack_

Cody never replied. Something was wrong. But as I was about to send another IM, the screen went pitch black and the system crashed.

"MY COMPUTER CRASHED!!" cried Miley from upstairs.

"ME TOO!" Maddie cried.

Lily, who was standing behind me, answered, "SAME HERE!!"

The phone rang as Miley rushed downstairs to answer it. "Hello? Oh, hi, Jackson! What? Your computer crashed. What's on the screen?! _T.H.?_ What's that mean?"

My eyes widened. Because there, on my screen were two letters: T.H.

**--**

**Gasp! What's going on?** **Will the gang stop Tank Hackmen? Hehe. Anyways, sorry it took so long to update. Please don't forget my poll on my profile page. I'm closing it **_**July 30**_** and I only have three votes. It'll help me decide which story to work on next. **

**Long story short—sorry I took so long, please vote in the poll, thnx for all the reviews, and see you at Chapter 14!**

**--Bkwrm94**


	15. Chapter 14: A Word from Mr Moseby

**Chapter Fourteen**

**A Word from Mr. Moseby**

_Mr. Moseby_

Things had become unusually quiet at the Tipton without Zack. If it were up to me, I'd make the switch permanent. Well…maybe I'd bring Maddie back—Millicent is driving me up the wall and my niece won't be staying with me for another two months.

Anyways, lately, Cody has been up in his suite. I really haven't seen him much. I did catch him in the lobby with London and that tiny Rico boy talking about a certain Tank Hackmen.

_Could it be?_ Tank Hackmen was here—at the _Boston Tipton?_ He may be plotting his revenge! I just hope those kids aren't planning anything drastic.

It wouldn't be the first failed attempt at putting Hackmen behind bars.

Well…back to Cody and his new Malibu friends. Cody hadn't come out of the suite very often—but Oliver…he did come out into the lobby…coming over to my desk…calling my name? What is going on?

"Mr. Moseby! I have something to tell you!" he called.

"Whatever you broke, just write me a check and we'll call it even!" I pretended not to care.

"No…it's about…Tank Hackmen….We have reason to believe he's at the Tipton _and_ has something to do with the messed up flight plans. Hackmen is back!"

"Sssh!" I shushed. "Lower your voice. Nobody can find out, or business will go down the tubes!"

"But these people—!"



"I know…I contacted Mr. Tipton and we are straightening it all out."

"But he already hacked into Cody's computer and he could—" Oliver stopped mid-sentence. His eyes were locked on my computer screen.

"Oliver…what's…?" I looked at my screen. The strangest thing appeared on the screen.

There were two letters: T.H.

**--**

**Sorry this chapter was so short! Anyways, once again thanks for all the positive reviews. Don't forget the poll! Anyways, I'm going to say about three to four chapters more with an epilogue. Thanks again!**

**--Bkwrm94**


	16. Chapter 15: Snooping

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Snooping**

_Jackson_

We had basically lost all contact with everyone at the Tipton. Our computers had been hacked—every single one of them. I had even suggested calling the hotel, but something was wrong with the system, and we all knew that, not only could Tank Hackmen hack into a computer system, he could screw up anything that needed to be plugged in.

Zack had tried calling Cody's cell, but the service was acting goofy, too. We knew that Mr. Hackmen would stop at nothing to get what he wanted—the Tipton (based on the information all the websites had given.

So anyways, we were on the beach today when everything started happening. Zack was goofing around, making sandcastles with Lily. The two began goofing around and Lily tossed a bucket at Zack. He ducked and it smacked against something in the rocks. We wouldn't have paid any attention to it, if it wasn't for the metallic _clank_ that echoed when the bucket hit.

"Did you hear that?" I asked everyone.

No one answered. But, we were all thinking the same thing. We rushed over to the source of the sound.

_Maddie_

When we found the bucket lying in the sand, we saw that, a few feet further, was a metal hatch. "Oh my, GOD!" Miley whispered. "I wonder where it leads!"



Normally, I would have said right there and then not to until I saw what was on the latch. "Guys," I pointed out. "Look at the latch."

They did, and immediately their jaws dropped.

T.H.

_Cody_

I'm not quite sure how it all happened but I guess it all started like this.

Oliver, London, Rico, and I were walked around outside the hotel when we saw two green trucks pull up in front. The drivers were slobs, basically. They both had tattoos, their guts hanging out of their shirts, they smelled, stubbly chins, and, every time they moved to quickly, a little spurt of gas came from—well, you know.

"Hackmen has to load these disks _now_ and ship them to Malibu in the plane for his plan thing to work!" one of them said.

The two walked into the hotel. And Rico, Oliver, and I walked to the truck. The side read in big, bragging letters _T.H. INDUSTRIES! MAKING YOUR BATHROOM A HAPPY ONE! _

"He's passing himself off as a bathroom cleaner?!" Oliver asked.

"C'mon…" I told them. I lifted the back of the truck open and saw crates full of CDs—Hackmen's virus. Oliver followed. Rico and London stayed behind.

"Hackmen is going to hack into _all_ the Tipton systems! He's going to rule the _whole_ Tipton line!"

"Well…what do we have here?" a gruff voice came followed by a fart.



Oliver and I turned around. Both the truckers were blocking are only exit. London and Rico had left their former posts and I could see them hiding in the bush. "You'll never get away with this!" I snapped at them. "We'll tell everyone!"

"If ya get to tell em!" the other trucker spat, chuckling.

The next thing I knew, Oliver and I were tied up behind stacks of crates where no one could see us. And we were on our way to Malibu.

CRAP!

_London_

I may not be smart, but I knew that I needed to get help. I rushed inside with Rico to the desk and straight to Moseby. Carey was there, too.

"Moseby! Oliver and Cody were just kidnapped and put in a truck that belonged to Hackmen and they're on their way to Malibu!"

"WHAT?!" screamed Carey.

"Oh no!" cried Moseby.

"Get the jet ready, Moseby. I'll get Daddy on the phone. He's in Malibu right now. And Rico, go on the other line on your cell and get the California Police on the line! Hurry people!"

Everyone was shocked that I had uttered a smarticle sentence.

But this was no time to stare.

"GO!!"

_Miley_

We slipped through the tunnel. It was smelly, dank, and humid. Jackson led the way and Zack was last. The tunnel was long and winding and a rat even scurried on by. _Gross!_ Anyways, we followed the tunnel for a long time, hours even.

In fact, it _was _hours. Nearly three hours. About the length of a plane ride from Boston to Malibu. And when we reached the end, there was a large chamber. We immediately ducked behind a bunch of crates.

My eyes widened when I saw Oliver and Cody tied up in the corner. And, in the center of the chamber was the notorious Tank Hackmen.

**--**

**DUM, DUM, DUUUM!! **

**CLIFF HANGER! ****So anyways, I posted a new poll on my profile page. Please take this one. It'll help for Kingdom Hearts III! Anyways, thank you to the **_**3**_**people who voted in my previous poll. I am ending it a little early. So…the next story I will be working on is….**

_**Wizards of Waverly Place—The Magic Masters**_

**I posted this new thing called **_**Kingdom Hearts III Worlds**_**. It'll help me for my Kingdom Hearts III fanfic. Yes, I know I have a poll but nobody responds to the poll so I hope this'll help. Check it out!**


	17. Chapter 16: It's All Led Up to This!

**Chapter Sixteen**

**It's All Been Leading Up to This!**

_Zack_

I sat there helplessly as I watched my brother sit there with Oliver, in the hands of Tank Hackmen! I had to do something. But I couldn't. No…Hackmen would get me, too if I burst out. It would be better to wait.

But Hackmen began to speak, so we felt it best to listen and get down to the bottom of his nefarious (wow, I didn't even think I _knew_ that word!) scheme.

"So…you two are the snoopers," the hacker began. "When they said that they had some nosy people in the truck, I didn't think it'd be two…_teenagers_ trying to ruin my plans! HA, who do you two think you are anyways? _Harry Potter _and his little friend Ron? Where's Hermione boys?!" He laughed at his incredibly lame joke.

I had never been so angry before in my entire life. But I refrained (oh dang, another word I never knew I knew!) from doing anything. "You're both probably wondering what my plan was anyways? Well, since you both asked so politely I think I'll tell you!"

Cody and Oliver squirmed a bit, trying to loosen the rope that held their hands, but apparently the thugs who did it to them were good at tying knots.

"Ever since Tipton got me thrown in prison, I've been plotting my revenge ever since. Then, I got released on 'good behavior' and I was lying low for quite some time. And, after ten years of careful scheming, I decided NOW was the time to execute my little plan! What does this have to do with you?"

Everyone's eyes widened in the room.



"Yes, I knew all about your little vacation and your concerts and all that," he rambled on. "I knew Tipton's daughter was going to Malibu…._I_ was the one who made sure your brother and the little blond didn't get to the plane on time! I was the one who made sure Oliver and that little midget boy hid in the cargo hold! I planned it all!! Why you ask?

"Because, Moseby is the man in charge and I knew Mr. Tipton was away in Montreal on business. I figured that, with Moseby busy with getting everyone back to their rightful homes, he'd never notice if something went wrong! I was planning to ruin the Tipton's business until I could step in and buy it.

"But, you sniveling little brats saw me in the corner at Ms. Martin's show (it was actually quite good, I'll admit it). So I knew I was in a little bit of trouble. I'd _never_ underestimate the minds of children. I've read all the books where the kid foils the villain so, I wouldn't be surprised if you all tried to do so as well.

"I monitored your IM's so I knew what was going on. I hacked into all of your computers preventing further communication so I could proceed with my plans. But I knew you two knew I was in Boston, so I _had_ to move my base of operations. No one would expect me to be in Malibu! HA, HA, HA!!"

God, this guy was crazy!

"We have to get help!" whispered Maddie. "_NOW!_" But poor Jackson bumped the large crates we were hiding behind and revealed our hiding place.

"Ah…_spies!_" Hackmen hissed. "No matter…I _will_ prevail!"

"Dream on!" Miley snapped, almost challenging him.



"What are you going to do little, country girl? Play the banjo to confuse me? Get some of your pigs to attack me?! HA!"

"NOBODY INSULTS WHERE I'M FROM!" Miley screamed.

At that moment, through the front door burst two people I wasn't expecting to see.

Moseby and my mom!

_Miley_

That jerk crossed the line there! You can insult how I look and how I dress, but you do NOT insult Tennessee! Got it?

Luckily, Moseby and Ms. Martin burst through the door just in time. We all stood motionless.

"Oh, gee, the adults are going to stop me! Whatever!"

"No…not whatever," a familiar voice yelled from behind me. I turned.

"_Daddy?!_"

He ignored me and strolled over by Carey and Mr. Moseby. "These kids have nothing to do with it. Let 'em go!" Daddy demanded. He ran over to Oliver and Cody to untie them.

"Take another step and I'll end you!" Hackmen screamed. "Or better yet—" He had a laser-type thing in his hand and immediately two guards grabbed me and Jackson. They were big so we couldn't break free.

"DADDY!" we both screamed.

"—your kids will get it!"



Daddy stopped in horror.

"Hackmen, stop this! You're a monster!" Moseby cried.

"NO! THE WORLD WAS A MONSTER TO ME! I WAS GOING TO BE THE BEST BUT TIPTON COULDN'T HANDLE IT! YOU KNOW WHY—BECAUSE HE'S A WIMPY LITTLE--!"

Just then a back door burst open. In the doorway was London and Rico, followed by a team of police officers and SWAT team members. Also there was a circle of body guards surrounding one man who couldn't be seen.

"What am I, Hackmen?" the voice asked.

"Mr. Tipton?!" everyone cried.

It seemed that it was all over, wouldn't you think?

But that jerk, Hackmen ran to this little tiny door—a secret door. However Daddy, who had untied Cody and Oliver when Hackmen was distracted, tied the rope into a long lasso, swung it above his head, and released, landing it around the hacker. He fell with a crash.

The guards released us in a panic and we all ran to join Daddy. He had a wide smirk on his face. "That's what you get for insulting us _country folk!_"

**--**

**Well—I hope I didn't disappoint. There will be 1 more chapter so enjoy it while it lasts!**

**--Bkwrm94**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**One Final Night**

_Cody_

No one touched upon the subject of Tank Hackmen ever again. No one wanted to relive it. We were able to stay in Malibu for two more days before we would head back to Boston—for good. There were a lot of memories that had been formed in Malibu.

In order to thank us for everything we've done and to celebrate friendship, our health, and each other, Robby treated us to _another_ Hannah Montana concert. It was very similar to the one we had gone to earlier on our trip, but still, you just couldn't get over the fact that it was _Hannah Montana_.

And still, Miley didn't come. I figured this out at intermission—I was feeling…

10 Sadness

20 Angry

50 Confused

And 10 Concerned.

Was something going on that she wasn't telling anybody? I hoped not. Miley was a smart, pretty, talented girl and I'd hate to see her throw that away.

Pushing Miley out of my head (if that was possible) I focused on the concert. Wow was Hannah pretty. I felt like I almost knew her…. I wish….

_Oliver_



I was really sad that this was our last time together. Especially after all we'd been through. Sure I didn't find someone I liked like Lily and Zack, Jackson and Maddie, and Miley and Cody (all the guys kissed the girl on the cheek—except for Cody). But I'd found something more—friendships that would last. I knew the chances of seeing these strange but exciting people from Boston were very slim, but I felt that, if our friendship could withstand what we'd been through, we'd get through a little distance (little was an understatement).

Who knows? Maybe we'll be seeing them at Boston soon.

But I know this: We're friends till the end!

_Maddie_

I held Jackson's hand tightly, tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't want to leave him, but I knew I had to. I'd probably never see him again. When Jackson leaned in and kissed my cheek, it only made it all the harder. But I liked him all the more.

_Jackson_

God I loved Maddie….

_Cody_

Robby Ray managed to get us more backstage passes. Hannah walked out, signed autographs, and had to head out. Whatever, I saw her.

But I'd heard that voice before. It had kind of a rasp to it and it was deeper than Maddie or Lily's voice. But I'd heard it.



We were heading out, when some big bodyguard bumped into me, knocking all my merchandise from my hands. I bent over to pick them up, when I saw that Hannah's dressing room door was open about half way. I took a peek inside.

But I didn't expect what I saw.

I saw Miley….

"Uh…thank GOD none of them recognized me. I'm just not ready for people to know. Dad, I know they're my friends….I'm not ready. If this secret got out…I don't know. Ok, I'll see you at the house. Bye."

I scooped up my merchandise, stood up, and caught up to the group. Then I smiled to myself. _Don't worry, Miley….Your secret is safe with me._

**THE END**

--

**That's it! I am done with this story. There will be a sequel but I'm going to take a break from Zack, Cody, and Hannah for a little bit. Now I'm not going to be able to update for quite some time starting August 21****st**** because of high school. Anyways, please check out WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE: THE MAGIC MASTERS, my newest story. Secondly, I will be posting KINGDOM HEARTS III soon AND I'm announcing that I'm going to be posting an AMERICAN IDOL story in the Misc. Shows category. It will be my own original characters, own original plots. Everyone will be my own creation except for Randy, Paula, Simon, and Ryan. Occasionally I WILL throw in a mentor or two. Also, you will be able to vote for who you want to move on. I'll explain more when I post it.**

**To find my Wizards of Waverly Place go to TV, scroll down and click on Wizards of Waverly Place. When the stories pop up, look for the title THE MAGIC MASTERS.**

**My American Idol story will be posted in TV. Then click Misc. TV Shows. Idk when it'll be up, but soon. I'm gonna multitask with the two stories.**

**Thanks to everyone who read this story and I hope you read my others!**

**R&R!!**

**--bkwrm94**


End file.
